Some Coffee in The Morning Will Make You a Better
by Earthako
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! A look into the minds of two people with mixed emotions and horrible communication skills. lets say I am talking about the little guy with the black shiny hair.
1. Journal Entry1

Some Coffee in The Morning Will Make You a Better Man (A Series of Journal Entries)   
**  
  
By Eartha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters or the Crayola Factory. Yeah. I just thought that it would be a good thing to let you know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
10th of November  
  
I was awaken this morning by a sudden clatter coming from the kitchen. There was no doubt in my mind that Dou was hard at work causing chaos. Then, in no time at all, screams started to arise in the area of the crash. By that point, there was no vacancy in my mind of who was situated in the kitchen: Dou, with a most definite simper drawn on his face. I took my dressing gown from its place in the corner where it was always consigned and headed down the stairs, twice almost tripping over articles of garbage left on the floor by Tingy, Trowa's dog. Finally, after completing the obstacle course, I reached my destination and was met with an unexpected sight. There, before my eyes, was the woman by the name of Sally. I was astonished, though for only a moment. I then nodded at her greeting and left for my daily meditation. To my surprise, the rest of the day was uneventful and I went about my usual business.   
  
-Wufei   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
November 10  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today, after many months away from the Preventers, I finally returned to the company of my friends. I received a letter from Hildy asking me to join them with the other Gundam pilots and their fiancés. I was excited by all of this and accepted the invitation, but I must admit, I was looking forward to seeing Wufei the most. We had become close friends during our Preventer training. This morning I saw and greeted him, getting little response, if any. He didn't seem to care or notice! The dumb headed Wufei, and I mean this in the lowest terms possible, is like a stone; he only flinches if he is forced to, a most annoying personality. I looked for him during the afternoon, hoping to talk to him and see how he was doing, but he must have gone out. Training, as usual. Tomorrow, Hildy and Relina have planned a get-together kind of picnic thing. I'll make the sugar cookies!   
  
My SECRET homemade cookie RECIPE:  
  
1/3 cup butter or margarine, softened   
1/3 cup shortening   
3/4 cup sugar   
1 teaspoon baking powder   
pinch salt   
1 egg   
1 teaspoon vanilla   
2 cups all-purpose flour   
granulated sugar  
  
Over and out, ~ Sally  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it for now! I just need to type the next journal entries. Yeah now I gotta go eat crayons! See ya! :) 


	2. Journal Entry2

Some Coffee in The Morning Will Make You a Better Man (a series of journal entries)  
  
**I just wanted to let you know that the title was cut off, and it is not "Some Coffee in The Morning Will Make You a Better " but the title above. Well carry on!"**  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters but I sure wish I did.  
  
BY Earthako AKA Eartha  
11th of November  
  
Today I was rudely interrupted during meditation by Dou, who forced my to join the group for a picnic. I was so overwhelmed with joy!! (I write this in the most sarcastic way possible) I was actually just hungry and accepted but with much reluctance. The ride to the park was a long one and unbearably noisy. Dou and Hildy were singing, (note- bring ear phones with me at all times) Trowa and Heero were fighting over what pokemon was better while Q-man, as Dou calls him, was trying to break up the quarrel. Then there were the rest of the women in the car... , who... talked... about non-other then the latest fashions! Over all the picnic was not bad and the food was most delectable.   
  
-Wufei, the writer of this stupid journal  
November 11,  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hurray! My sugar cookies were a success! The communication as I should have guessed between Wufei and me was not, but that can only be expected of a man who could never stoop to a woman's level! Well, I tried to make some kind of talk with him but the only things I could get out of him were "stupid women" or "your cookies give me gas". There were some good things that did come of the picnic; we did as Hildy called it "catching up". I learned that everyone seemed to be paired up with someone all with the exception of Wufei and I. Well, nothing more to say.   
  
~Sally   
So this is the second journal entry of the duo. What well become of these to people, only time will tell. Now go and get yourself a burger.  
  
Earthako 


	3. Journal Entry3

Some Coffee in The Morning Will Make You a Better Man (a series of journal entries)  
  
Disclaimer: No, these characters I am portraying are not mine! (Sighs loudly and looks out the window) Would I like to own them? Well, you know who wouldn't.  
  
***Sorry for the mess up on Duo's name. *** Me very sorry, (wipes eyes)  
  
BY Earthako AKA Eartha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
13th of November  
  
Yesterday was humdrum and I spent many hours in solitude. Today was also uneventful until Tingy found me and urinated on the floor around me. This, I may say, took me at least 2 hours to clean up and made the whole room stink for the rest of the day. Now I sit in solitude once more writing in my favorite journal, (not) and listening to the peaceful screams of the idiots who live with me, frolic about the downstairs. Tomorrow Heero has told me that we will be going out to dinner. Why out, is the only question I have, but I am really only going to go so that I don't have to deal with Duo.   
  
Note- Therapist 9:00 am (remember to bring gun)   
  
-Wufei  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
November 12  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
The Preventers have asked me to join them once again and I think I will. It has been such a long time since guns have fired at me or other artillery and I have to say, I miss it! Today, the girls and I went to a quaint little town where we did some shopping, Dorothy brought the most horrible looking dress ever! I mean who would want to wear tomatoes. We of course gossiped for the most part as we went shopping and I found out that the girls and the pilots will be getting married in February, a winter wedding. They have asked me to be their brides maid, I am honored by this, but it isn't exactly were I wish to be in the wedding.   
  
~Sally  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
November 13  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I slept for most of the day today, and actually, just have woken up. It is, I believe, 3:00pm in the afternoon and I will soon have to work my way down to The Preventer Headquarter place. **Ugh** Nothing special today happened I'm afraid. Wait, oh yeah Relina did say something about dinner tomorrow night that sounds like fun.  
  
~Sally  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you are enjoying it so far. If you haven't found it funny yet hopefully you will after I post the next couple of journal entries. Tah Tah, for now!  
  
Earthako 


	4. Journal Entry4

Some Coffee in The Morning Will Make You a Better Man  
**  
By Earthako AKA Eartha  
**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, all right!   
**  
Sorry it took me so long to get this part posted, I'm really busy in school and I'm working on tons of other stories too.  
14th of November,  
  
Today I attended the dinner we would have tonight at the local dinner. To my surprise Sally and I were the only ones who were there and who would ever come. (They will all pay for this!) It started out ok I sat next to her asked her where the others where and as a woman of course she answered me with a long-winded answer. Mad, I sat there and listened to her jibber jabber but then something made me almost want to listen. It was very intriguing the way she put her thoughts into words all she wanted to say and what she felt seemed to come smoothly out of her mouth. I found myself just staring at her as if I had never seen or heard a woman in my entire life! It scared me. I couldn't help myself but to answer her questions. Although I was still angry that my companions had set me up, I couldn't careless, until we become engaged in a full out argument of great proportions. I yelled she yelled there was a raucous. Then of course being me I lost my temper and stormed out leaving her...Sally...crying. I left her crying, I did nothing to comfort her I just left. I feel as if I am changing and I don't know if it is for the better or worse, but I do feel myself changing not in body but in mind. That woman kills me she weakens me and I can't tell if I like it or not! Woman are so weak, they're weaklings, weaklings with feelings that are always overactive. I won't let that woman get to me anymore! I'm strong, I'm the pilot of a Gundam, no woman will make me crumble, and I'll see to that!  
**  
-Wufei  
November 14th,  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am to overwhelmed right now to put words from my head onto a piece of paper. My eyes are clouded over from the tears I shed tonight at the restaurant because of the arrogant man known as Wufei. Everything seemed to be working out fine in the beginning we sat and talked and he seemed interested in me and my thoughts, my opinions, it seemed as almost as if he was attracted to me but of course that soon past as he realized that he and I were set up her to be alone together, the whole night not just because the group was running late. Then the argument came and it lasted for what seemed only an eternity. I cried and begged him not to leave me alone as he had always done in the past, he abandoned me. Abandoned, such a harsh word for such a small movement to abandon someone. He never looked back at me as he stormed at of the room it was just so confusing, it hurt and my heart felt as if any movement I made would cut it out of it's socket. The confusion of the ordeal left me with so many questions, so many. I thought we were getting along Wufei? I thought that there was something special we shared. So many, so many. Well, I guess it is best to look ahead not behind, but those words are so easy said then done. I must try though, I must.  
**  
~Sally  
So how do you think it is coming along? I love reviews don't matter good or bad please just review! It gives me inspirations.  
**  
Earthako 


	5. Journal Entry5

Some Coffee in The Morning Will Make You a Better Man (a series of journal entries) **  
  
Disclaimer: I hate writing disclaimers so think of one your self. ** Easter Break has just started so this means a lot more journal entries coming your way! *applause*  
  
~~ Who Loves Reviews? I love Reviews so post them! Thanks ~~  
  
BY Earthako AKA Eartha  
  
15th November  
  
I must admit I was rather shocked at myself today and yesterday I really can't comprehend what is going on in my brain. One moment I am full of hatred the other I'm full of crazed and outraged hormones. I'm not 12! This shouldn't be happening to me! I'm a man now I should be able to take it, take it all. So, I know I was a little stupid for doing what I did yesterday walking out like that on Sally, err. I mean that woman, but it wasn't my fault it was everyone else's why should I apologize, ohh, why did I apologize? Well, It doesn't matter, I don't think it matters, but why did I do that? Ugh. Stupid woman makes stupid man it's like a chain reaction and I can't believe I'm caught up in it. I can't believe I, yes this is Wufei writing, went into her room this morning and just stared at her. Stared and stared and stared. I felt as if I were hypnotized. My eyes must have been glued on her for more than an hour, looking at her body, her mouth, and her hair. Then she woke up and at that point I was sitting on the floor right by her bed. She yawned, I wasn't aware she had woken up since I was in a deep trance and then. she got up. and she stepped on me! I know she probably was not awake but, my god, don't you look where you are going before you put your foot on the floor! Her foot hit in the direction of the *ahum* area and before I know it we both were screaming at each other once again. Before I knew it I had gotten up and yelled out that I was sorry and I didn't even realize I said it until she repeated my own words to me. She was utterly astonished and looked as if she had just seen a Totoro. We stared at each other for somewhat of a reassembly long time and then I just left her there astonished. I really do not know what has come over me but I do hope it passes for I do not now what I shall do next.  
  
-Wufie  
  
November 15  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The strangest thing occurred this morning; Wufei actually told me he was sorry. I never in my wildest dreams would have thought he would ever apologize, not that I regret it but it was kinda spooky hearing him say it. I now have an appointment with a good friend of mine so I'm afraid I'll have to leave it at this for now. I will though defiantly relate more on the incident for it utterly shocks me!  
  
~Your Friend Sally  
  
This was sorta short but the next journal entry should be coming in just a few days maybe sooner. REVIEW PLEASE!!! The more reviews the faster the journal entries get posted. 


End file.
